The present invention concerns a structure of the fire extinguishing bomb.
A conventional and standard structure of a fire extinguishing bomb is usually a sealed glass container containing fire extinguising chemicals for casting or dropping in a fire.
Under the regulations of the above mentioned standard, it is the minimum require to have a fire extinguishing test of the bomb at a windless ground within one square meter. However in practice, persons skilled in fire fighting are all aware that the larger area covered by the fire extinguishing bomb, the better effect is expected.
It is known by persons familiar with physical knowledge that under the gravity influence, as shown in FIG.1, the suspended fire extinguishing bomb(1) held by the hook grooves of the holder(5) will spatter the fire extinguishing chemicals contained inside vertically down on the ground as it is explored by the heat. Therefore, in the covering area (A) observing from a plan circle square, the closer to the vertically downbelow spot of the bomb location, the more spattered amount of the chemicals heaped up therewith which cost a waste of the chemicals in the central area. Therefore, it is acknowledged that an enlargement of the spattering range of the fire extinguishing chemicals can be practically helpful for extinguishing a fire.